


More Than That

by Chin (elfdemeanor)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith Mini Bang 2017, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdemeanor/pseuds/Chin
Summary: Keith’s life is drastically different than it was when he was fighting a galaxy-wide war. His quiet life in the desert shack with the love of his life and their pets is everything he could have ever asked for. After years of fighting just to stay alive, everything is finally alright - their days are filled with soft kisses and idle chatting. They’re content and comfortable and so, so in love.In the morning, Keith wakes with the sun, kisses his husband goodbye, and rides across the scarlet desert. Keith contemplates his teammates, his future, and what he’s really meant to do in the world.





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I’m Chin, and this is my first Voltron fic! This is part of the NOSFX Keith Mini Bang 2017-18. Many thanks to my beta, Cheesecake, and my artist, Nemo for all of their hard work. I can’t thank you guys enough.

_Warm._  
Warmth surrounded Keith as the first rays of soft morning light seeped through the curtains. It cascaded onto the dresser, where his cat was currently basking, its tail flicking. Keith could hear the cat quietly purring. His jacket, settled next to his cat, was now covered in cat fur. _Of course._  
Keith sat up and gazed at the room, taking in the contentment of his surroundings. The light lazily trailed to the dog that sat at the foot of their bed, fast asleep. They had found Layla on the side of the road while coming back from errands one day and knew that they couldn’t abandon the puppy in desert. Keith could see the gentle rise and fall of the German Shepherd’s chest as she dozed peacefully. Every so often, a small huff or shuffle of padded feet would echo through the comfort of the morning before settling back down into quiet.  
At last, the light drew near to the one beside Keith. His peaceful expression, his old t-shirt, his tousled hair - all illuminated by the dawn. Shiro shifted, sighing as he nestled toward Keith’s warmth. A sleepy arm wrapped around Keith’s waist, silently asking him not to go. Keith smiled softly, leaning down and kissing Shiro’s forehead. “I’ll be back, Takashi,” he whispered. Shiro murmured and turned over. Sleeping in was a new habit of his.  
Keith gently removed the covers and made his way over to his dresser, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror before he could pull on a shirt. His skin was covered in scars, striping across his back and arms. Some of the scars were there before the war, but they were hardly visible with how faded they were. Others were large and purple, unlikely to ever disappear. The worst of them was a large patch of burn marks seeping all the way down his left leg. The scarlet of the scars was contrasted by the silvery prosthetic foot that was attached (Shiro had joked about it, saying how they matched now. Keith kicked him with his new weapon.) The blast had scorched every last bit of nerves, leaving his foot black and lifeless. He would’ve lost his entire leg if it wasn’t for the Altean healing pods.  
Memories of the first time he saw Shiro after the Kerberos mission floods Keith’s mind. The warm, soft hand he used to hold, now replaced with cold, solid metal. The huge, purple scars that stretched across his torso and back, that corrupted the kind face of the one he was in love with, made it hard for Keith to look at him. He couldn’t even see him without being reminded that someone, something, had hurt him so bad. Something changed Shiro forever, and it made him sick to think about.  
Eventually, Keith realized that no matter what pain he was going through right now, Shiro was going through a hundred times worse. Keith had to be there to support him and help make the transition to freedom easier for him. Shiro was the love of his life, after all. Over time, the scars and wounds that once only reminded him of the pain Shiro endured, became a symbol of the strength and resilience that Shiro possessed; mementos of hope embedded in a hero’s skin.  
Keith tore his eyes away from the mirror, finally tugging on the shirt that had been sitting in his hand for a couple minutes now. He carefully inched Morrey off of his jacket, brushing off the cat fur and giving the culprit a scratch on the head. Layla looked up at his as he made his way out before sleepily dropping her head again. Before he could completely get out the door, Keith heard a soft, “I love you,” that stopped him. He turned, only to see Shiro gazing back at him with love in his eyes. Keith sighed gently, soaking up the sight.  
“I love you too, Takashi.”  
The sand shifted around Keith as he revved up his motorcycle. _Today is the day._ He breathed in the desert air; it was cooler in the morning, before the sun was fully up, so riding always felt nice. The sun was just beginning to brush the sky, streaks of yellow slowly rising. The dense, quiet air was interrupted by the purr of the bike, warm underneath Keith’s hand.  
The anxiety was really getting to him now. His stomach turned as the bike sped up. Riding was usually like a sort of meditation for him; it was a way to remove himself from the chaos and the noise of the world for a little bit, and surround himself in a bubble of thick desert. Keith didn’t think he was ever going to entirely get sick of quiet, especially after ten years of fighting an intergalactic space war with giant robots. _God, that sentence is never going to sound normal._  
Sand curled around his bike as he flew past, creating a cloud behind him. It was always so soundless out here, save for the sound of the engine and the occasional sound of the wildlife waking up. The desert was alive, not only through the things that inhabited it, but through the warm sun illuminating the earth, the ever-changing sky, the sand brushing across the horizon like scarlet waves. All throughout space, he saw incredible scenery - lush jungles filled to the brim with bright animals and plants, which Pidge came to love, especially when she found out the biological functions of some of the plants (Allura helped her figure them out). He saw serene beaches with bright pink sand and giant sea creatures, which, despite their amazing appearances making the little boy in Keith want to have them as pets, the team had to watch out for because they were highly venomous. Their venom could be transmitted through the water, so they couldn’t swim, either. Lance was very upset.  
Everything Keith saw put him in awe, but the more he saw, the more he realized that he didn’t have to travel the universe to find beauty and hope. His husband was back at home, sleeping soundly (probably with Layla and Morrey taking up Keith’s spot now). The thought of Shiro’s tousled hair, his peaceful expression, pulled a smile to Keith’s face. For so long, Shiro and Keith both fought for each other’s lives. Now, neither of them had to.  
Their days now were usually filled with relaxation. Shiro kept a garden in the greenhouse in their backyard, full of vegetables that they used in their meals. He worked around an hour and a half in the garden each day, just examining his plants and learning more about how to take care of them. It seemed like therapy for Shiro - ever since he began the garden, he had less panic attacks and more control over his life. Even though Shiro had escaped Galra imprisonment multiple times, his mind had been a torture chamber on his own. Shiro had been haunted by his trauma for years and years, and for so long he didn’t have time to deal with it - they were fighting a war, there was no time for a personal crisis. Keith could see Shiro healing now, and it filled him with hope.  
Keith, on the other hand, had been working on a new space exploration project. If Keith had known the life-threatening creatures that dwelled in space, he probably never would have gone up, but now the war was over and Earth had more knowledge about space safety than ever before. Even though he wouldn’t want to go back into space, he wanted to share the incredible experience with kids who were like him. After chewing on the idea for a while, he finally talked to Pidge about this during one of their daily phone calls. She was ecstatic and immediately brought Lance onto the phone call, too. They all decided that starting their own space exploration camp was just the thing that the world needed. They all knew about the universe - they had saved it, after all. Who else than them would be better to guide the next generation?  
When he presented the idea to Shiro over breakfast, Shiro wasn’t totally on board. “Keith, I don’t know if we have enough information yet to be sending more kids into space. We almost died out there, multiple times. What if…” he trailed off, rubbing nervous circles into the side of his coffee cup. Keith understood his concern. It was dangerous out there.  
“I know, Shiro, but think about it. It’s either us sending those kids up there with proper training and guidance, or the Garrison.” Shiro looked up at Keith. There was a near tangible wave of worry seeping through the air. Keith reached across the counter and squeezed his hand gently. “That was a shitshow. They were irresponsible and uncoordinated - but we can be better.” His husband stared at the floor, his hand unmoving in Keith’s.  
“I trust you, Keith. I know that you, Pidge, and Lance are incredibly talented and smart. I know that you’ll try harder to protect your students than the Garrison ever did.” Setting his coffee cup down on the counter, he drew toward Keith and pulled him into a hug. Keith closed his eyes as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Just let me think about it, okay? I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Of course,” Keith whispered.  
It was a working project, one they didn’t need to worry about right now. They were okay with that.  
The wind whipped against Keith’s face, blowing his hair flush against his head. Shiro always hated when Keith didn’t wear a helmet, but Keith didn’t care; he liked being unhindered, being together with the open desert. He let his mind shoot off ideas into the air behind him, the tension scattering in the dust that his bike raised. _Call Pidge today. Morrey needs more food. Lunch with Lance on Wednesday. I miss my mom._  
Hunk was actually still up in space. He had been on the fence about it for a while, but after Coran invented a way for him to video-call people who were on Earth, Hunk knew that space was where he had to be. After years of enslavement and oppression, the Balmerans had a hard time establishing themselves, so Hunk stepped in and started helping them to make trade deals and start an internal government. Allura, seeing his skills as a mediator and his compassion for other life, appointed him as the head of relations. Hunk, Allura, and Coran travelled across the universe to make new allies and help repair entire planets from their Galra reign. The galaxy was slowly but surely healing. Keith felt a little left behind.  
Keith videocalled Hunk sometimes and they updated each other on their lives. Keith felt boring sometimes, because he usually just talked about what was going on with Shiro’s garden, or how their pets were doing. Hunk, in the meantime, was helping entire planets recover from the ten thousand year reign of a totalitarian space regime. “Don’t worry about it, dude,” Hunk told him. “It’s nice to just hear about the more… human things that are going on.” His eyes glazed over for a second.  
“Do you ever think you’ll come back to Earth?” Keith asked hesitantly. Hunk stayed still for a moment. His whole family was on Earth, his entire life.  
“Maybe,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “There are so many things that I still have to do. Keith, there are all these people out here that need help.”  
“You’ve already helped so many, though. We freed the entire universe, Hunk,” Keith reminded him. Heavy silence hung between them.  
“Zarkon wasn’t the only bad person in the entire universe, Keith,” Hunk said quietly. Keith could feel Hunk’s eyes piercing through him, forcing him to know. There was so much more evil in the universe than just Zarkon. “I can’t stay on Earth while there are still people out here suffering.” His voice was low and serious. No words came to his mind; there was no way he could argue against something that Hunk cared so deeply about. He tore his eyes away, a small tug of shame in the pit of his stomach.  
“So…” Hunk said carefully. Keith glanced up at his friend. “Tell me about those weird carrots that Shiro grew. Maybe I can help you figure out what to do with those.” Smiles graced both of their faces, the air between them clearing.  
“Honestly, Hunk, I don’t even know how he _made_ those things.”  
Coran and Allura, finally able to freely travel without the fear of being killed, made it their goal to recover as much Altean culture as they could. Surprisingly, through trade markets and junkyards scattered throughout the cosmos, they were able to recover thousands of artifacts, literature, and even a few important political documents. Allura’s garden was thriving with native Altean plants, animals, and a very content Kaltenecker. During one of their missions out, Coran made a miraculous discovery: a small clan of Alteans, hiding in the center of one of the most remote planets in the universe. After 10,000 years of hiding, they had made their own civilization in the core of the planet; Coran was overjoyed at the resilience of his people.  
“It was incredible, Keith,” Allura gushed during one of their video calls. “They had these huge - huge towers that stretched all the way to the top of the cave - and they carved the whole center of the planet. It was like an entire village in there.” Her eyes were bright and almost tearful, her smile stretching wide. It was refreshing to see her so happy, compared to her usual worrying. She had been under so much pressure for so long, Keith almost forgot what her smile looked like. “And then- oh, wait!!” Allura disappeared off the screen for a second and all Keith could hear were muffled voices.  
“Allura, what’s happening?” Keith called out.  
Allura poked her head back onto screen for a second. “Someone would really like to meet you! Come here, Hanya!” Allura chirped. She had barely gotten back into the seat before a yellow blur catapulted into her lap. Keith jumped back in surprise, but when he looked back at the monitor, all he saw was a small Altean girl with golden hair and wide, brown eyes. She held tightly onto a shaken-up but still cheerful Allura. “Keith, this is Hanya! She and her village are the last surviving Alteans.”  
In awe and amazement, Keith stared at the girl. Her hair was chopped short, leaving the small Altean markings on her neck and shoulders visible. She was noticeably malnourished, all sharp bones and sunken-in cheeks. The way she furrowed her brows, clung to Allura, and the severe stare that she held all screamed an emotion that Keith knew all too well - _I’m scared, but if you try to hurt me, I will fight you with everything that I have._  
Keith slowly raised his hand; the girl watched warily. “Hello, Hanya,” he said in the gentlest voice he could muster, waving his hand. “I’m Keith,” She looked confused, but not scared. Something about her pulled on Keith’s heart - an image of him and Shiro and a small girl, waking her up with chocolate chip pancakes in the morning and tucking her in with kisses at night.  
Huh.  
Suddenly, a small voice spoke. “Allura, why is he in there?” the girl whispered to Allura, glancing at Keith out of the corner of her eye. She scooted further away from the monitor, almost as if she was trying to disappear into Allura’s lap.  
The princess quickly caught onto Hanya’s fear; Allura set her hand on the monitor screen, both as a gesture of recognition and as a silent ‘don’t worry’ to Keith. “That’s Keith. He’s a good guy, like Coran and Hunk. He’s on Earth right now, so we use this to talk to him!” Allura cheerfully explained. Hanya, eyes wide, tentatively reached out to place her slightly darker hand on top of Allura’s. Keith could feel himself melting into a small smile.  
“Would you like to see part of Earth, Hanya?” Hanya nodded furiously, her eyes shining with intrigue. She inched to the edge of her human-shaped seat (Allura winced slightly at the pressure on her knees).  
Keith transferred the video feed to his phone (an Altean model which Coran had gifted him) and stepped outside into the sunlight. The sun was high in the sky, which meant that it was hot as shit outside. He panned the camera across the desert, making sure to pay close attention to the cacti and tumbleweeds. Strangely, the phone was silent. “You guys still there?”  
A look at the screen revealed an awestruck Hanya. Her eyes darted around the screen as if trying to soak up every detail of the world. Keith chuckled and turned to reveal the rock columns and mountains in the distance. “That…” Hanya whispered. “That looks just like my planet.” Keith was trying hard to contain his excitement. It felt so good to be able to make a little kid so happy.  
“Well, I’m afraid we have one thing here that you guys definitely don’t have,” he smirked. _Yeah, he had to be out here at this hour._ Shiro was in the back of the shack working on the garden; his humming had tuned out the chatter of Keith’s conversation, making it exceptionally easy for Keith to sneak up on him.  
“Hey, Takashi,” Keith chirped, making Shiro jump. Keith could hear Allura excitedly squealing from the phone - it had been a long time since she’d seen him. Keith plopped down next to Shiro, carefully avoiding the carrot buds in the row next to them. He turned the camera toward them. “Say hi!” Allura gushed at the sight of Shiro, but Shiro was silent. Keith glanced over at him. “Babe, are you oka-“  
Shiro’s stared, slack-jawed, his eyes bright and amazed. “You,” he started. “You have Altean marks. Allura, is this-“  
“Yes, Shiro,” she beamed. “We’ve found an Altean colony hidden in the core of a planet. And this is Hanya.”  
The girl gazed back at Shiro intensely. “Hello,” she said in a small voice. Shiro giggled, wiping the sweat from his forehead and accidentally smearing even more dirt on his face. He was smiling wider than Keith had seen him smile in a long time, just because of a little Altean girl.  
“Hi, Hanya, I’m Shiro.” He was absolutely radiating joy. Keith had known that Shiro loved kids, but he didn’t know they made him _this_ happy. _Maybe…_ “Does your name mean anything special?”  
And just like that, the quiet, shy Hanya started going a thousand miles a minute. “Well, um, my mother said it’s for, um, being brave and stuff, but I don’t really think I’m very brave-“ Shiro listened intently as her response somehow spanned the topics of her dad, her favorite type of rocks, and space dogs all in under a minute. Shiro nodded along, adding in a couple “uh huh”s and “wow”s. He soaked up her words, asking her question after question about her life and telling a couple stories of his own.  
Pretty soon, it was time for her lunch and she had to leave. She reluctantly hopped off Allura’s lap and waved goodbye to them before trotting off. According to Allura, that was the most she had talked since she had met her.  
That night at dinner, it was kind of quiet. They had never really talked about it before, but maybe now was the time to have that discussion. “Shiro,” he set his fork down. “What do you think about kids?”  
Shiro smiled, his eyes softening. “I love them. They think so differently and they always say what’s on their minds. Plus, they’re all adorable and chubby. Kids are awesome.”  
“I meant,” Keith swallowed nervously. “for us?” Shiro’s eyes widened.  
“I don’t really know what your thoughts are about this, and I know that it’s a huge responsibility, but…” He reached over and covered Keith’s hand in his. “I would love to have kids.”  
Keith chewed the inside of his lip nervously. What if he wasn’t a good father? What if the kid didn’t like him? He was too quick to anger and often disconnected from reality. Shiro has dealt so well with his PTSD; he hardly dissociated anymore and his nightmares were down to only a couple a month. Keith, though, isolated himself often. He could tell that his brain was trying to avoid thinking about the war, refusing to process it.  
Shiro’s eyes had lit up when he was talking to Hanya. He loved children and would be an incredible father. Shiro was compassionate and strong and kind. Before they even thought about kids, Keith… needed to deal with everything.  
Which was why Keith was on his way to his first therapy session today. His stomach had been flipping the whole time. Even with the soft, rolling desert, which usually calmed him down, he was more nervous than he had ever been.  
He could be home making breakfast with Shiro right now. The thought of turning around and burying himself in Shiro’s safe arms tempted him but… he couldn’t put this off forever. Keith didn’t want to keep shutting himself off in his room whenever he was upset, or go through mood swings everyday. Getting better would be scary and vulnerable, but it was worth it.  
As Keith got closer to South Bend, the dirt road morphed into pavement. Tall buildings and cold, concrete sidewalks replaced the warm, ever-changing desert that he loved. He fumbled with his pocket, shaking hands almost unable to undo the button, to retrieve the directions that he has written down last night. _1301 on Sixteenth and Fifth. Alright._  
He gazed around at the bustling streets, watching as hoards of people hurried around each other. When he finally arrived at the place, he quickly realized that he would have to be a person in that crowd. The building itself was sleek - an electric revolving door spat out and swallowed people in stiff suits every second. Everything moved so fast, making it a hard time for Keith to even get through the doors without being trampled. The elevator ride was even more nerve wracking; he was surrounded by a dozen steamed and pressed workers for the two minutes that it took to get to his floor. He fumbled with his worn jacket, tugging at the frayed ends. _I don’t belong here._ Shiro was probably still asleep with Morrey and Layla, or up making pancakes and eggs. _Probably getting flour all over the kitchen._ Keith’s heart ached for home, for familiarity. For Shiro.  
Even in the therapist’s office, away from all the noise and people, it was uncomfortable; it didn’t matter how many wax melts or pillows she had.  
The woman entered the room with soft steps. “Sorry for the wait,” she said in a whispery voice. “My last client was having a bit of a rough time, I thought it might be best to console her privately.” She sat down in a cushiony armchair that seemed to engulf her. “But don’t tell anyone. Technically, my care for you is supposed to end once our time is up but some rules… I think should be broken.” Despite everything that was different about them, Keith immediately felt a connection to her. Rescuing Shiro after he crashed on Earth, going against the Blade of Marmora countless times, every rule or law he had ever broken, all of it was to help someone else. People were infinitely more important than rules.  
“First of all, I’m Cassie. It’s very nice to meet you,” She smiled warmly and shook Keith’s hand with a gentle grip. “So, Keith, you’ve filled out all the forms I’ve given you. We can get to some diagnoses at the end of our session, but first, is there anything you’d like to discuss?”  
_Oh boy._  
At the end of his session, Keith was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Anxiety, and Depression. He had known about the depression; it had been developing since he was a kid, after being alone and outcast for almost his entire childhood. The PTSD he had suspected for a while, too. Anxiety was a new thought to him, though - he has always been so impulsive, so he had never even thought about being anxious. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized that his impulsiveness was something he used to get rid of the anxiety - if he made a decision quickly, he wouldn’t have to spend time worrying about the consequences. _Maybe Takashi will know more about it._  
By the time Keith had reached the desert again, the sun was well above the horizon. The wildlife was out in full force. Vultures were perched up on the dead trees, watching for their next meal. Keith spotted a couple of rattlesnakes curled up near the brush on the side of the road. Everything was alive again; he saw more animals in the first two minutes being back in the desert than he had seen the entire time he was in the city.  
Suddenly, every fear and worry that he had buried leading up to the appointment burst into the forefront, teamed with all of the emotions he felt during the appointment. Keith felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, blurring the expanse in front of him. He had always hated crying; he could scream or laugh all he wanted, but it was crying that made him feel the most vulnerable. He was cut open and displayed for the entire world to see.  
The physical toll from all of the stress suddenly crashed down on him, too. The bike slowly came to a stop at the side of the road as its owner’s grip became weak. He was only a couple miles from home, but even that felt like an impossible distance. The fear of nothing he could put his finger on weighed him down like six feet of cold dirt. Keith feebly curled up on the warm sand and closed his eyes.  
_“Well, maybe I can show you a grounding exercise? It can really help bring you back,” Cassie said._  
_“Sure.”_  
_“Close your eyes. Breathe deeply.”_  
Her instructions pooled into his mind and he slowly began to breathe. _What are three things you hear?_  
_The wind._ The air rushed around him, muffling the rest of the world. Like a blanket.  
_The birds._ They were faint, but Keith could hear them; probably fighting over food or talking about the weird guy laying on the side of the road. He let out a small chuckled and breathed deeper.  
_My breath._ Alive. Safe.  
_What are two things you feel?_  
_The heat._ It was almost nine, so the desert was starting to slowly heat up.  
_The sand._ Warm and soft, engulfing him like Cassie’s huge chair.  
_And what do you see?_  
Keith calmly opened his eyes to see the muted blue sky above him. Somewhere above the Earth was Hunk, Allura, Coran, and a little Altean girl who was rebuilding her life. And somewhere on Earth was another child who needed a family to call their own. There was a child out there who was exactly like him when he was young.  
He hoisted himself back up and mounted the bike again. Takashi was back at home with Morrey and Layla, waiting for him. _I need him,_ he thought as he whipped through the desert air.  
As he approached their house, Keith’s heart fluttered. Home wasn’t just Shiro and their pets - home was Pidge. Smart, resourceful, and passionate. Her biting sense of humor always made him laugh.  
Home was Lance. Even if at the beginning they had their differences, Keith had seen Lance grow into a mature, kind person - and Lance and seen Keith grow as well.  
Home was Hunk. Keith wasn’t so sure about him in the beginning, but even over the course of a couple days Hunk has proven himself. He constantly fought for the freedom and equality of the entire universe, and even after everyone else had returned home, he was still fighting. Hunk was born to help people.  
Home was Allura. She had lost everything, her entire race. Even though running away and hiding was entirely justified, she fought on the front lines with the rest of them. Her bravery and strength was what kept the Paladins going when everything seemed hopeless.  
Home was Coran. He was the weird uncle that hung out around the house, who, despite having crazy ideas sometimes, always had a solution.  
Keith hastily parked the bike in the back, and was soon greeted by an excited Layla. Her tongue flopped wildly as she ran toward him, almost knocking him over when she hurtled into him. He laughed and gave her a quick scratch behind her ear.  
Morrey was settled on the railing of their porch, keeping watch over the house like a small, angry gargoyle. Keith could hear faint purring as he approached, but the sound was rapidly drowned out by sizzling that stemmed from the house.  
The sight that met him was overwhelmingly comforting - Shiro was at the stove in his pajamas, absolutely covered in flour, working on chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, Keith’s favorite breakfast. Everything he saw made his heart melt.  
He slowly approached Shiro, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. He was probably getting flour on himself. _Whatever._  
Keith felt Shiro shift, and all of a sudden he was being hoisted up, pulled into a warm embrace. He was enveloped in the smell of sweet pancakes and Shiro. Keith threw his arms around his husband’s neck and planted his head on his shoulder. Whatever happened, they would fight for each other. In that moment, everything felt like it was going to be alright - Keith would heal. He would be okay. They would make a beautiful family full of love and happiness, and Shiro and Keith would both be amazing fathers. Keith could feel his husband place a small kiss on his temple. “Hey, baby,” he heard Shiro say. “I’m glad you’re home.”  
Keith tightened his grip, feeling stronger than ever. “Me too.”


End file.
